In Harm's Way
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: PG- 13 for future referances- Still keeping the promise, Harry does everything he can to find out who attacked Ginny. The problem is, some people think it's him.
1. Default Chapter

~ In Harm's Way~  
  
Summary: I already did a pairing for Harry and Hermoine, this one is for Harry and Ginny. I can't help it, they're so adorable together. Anyways, on a late night quest to the library, Harry finds a certain someone in a serious situation. Anymore, and I'd be giving it away.  
  
A/N: Don't let the title for Chapter One gross you out  
  
Chapter One- Blood and Tears  
  
  
  
The stroke of midnight. The halls of Hogwarts were empty, quiet with little crackles of fire in the lanterns. Shadows of nothing were covering the stonewalls and tiled floors. Life in the dormitories stood still for the night. All, except one in the Gryffindor tower.  
  
" I've already read this one" Harry Potter tossed the leather spell book onto the bed spread.  
  
Ron Weasley examined the borrowed book, " read it? I just got it!".  
  
Harry shrugged, " I was bored, I had already read the remainder of yours, and mine".  
  
" Bloody hell! You're like the male version of Hermoine".  
  
" Thanks?" he wasn't sure on how to answer that. Ron didn't respond. " I'm going to the library".  
  
" Are you mad?" he roughly commented, " you'll get caught".  
  
Harry always kept his fathers cloak on the armchair by the door, in case. It had become very useful being there, for more important events then getting a book from the library after hours.  
  
  
  
Had anybody walked into the same aisle as Harry was in, they may have been frightened to see nothing but a hand holding a lantern to illuminate the books higher on the shelf. Then again, Harry was alone, he thought he was alone.  
  
" Harry" the voice was so light, hardly audible, and very weak.  
  
He stopped his search, not like it was a very successful one to begin with. Removing the cloak from his body, he allowed it to puddle to the floor. Creeping slowly to the end of the shelf, lantern still out front, looking to both sides.  
  
" Harry, help" the words were struggled from their source.  
  
It was coming from his right, away from the library's entrance. The dim light slowly guided the path in front of him. Nothing, not a single other solo.  
  
But he almost missed the shadow in one of the aisles not far from where he was. Taking a step backing, he saw the body lying helplessly on the floor, a small trail of blood so close. Raising the lantern, Harry strained his eyes to see who it was.  
  
" Ginny!" .  
  
Harry dropped the lantern, it didn't shatter like the last time he had snuck into the library. Running, he dropped to Ginny's side, knowing it was her after seeing the long, strawberry blonde strands. Gently, he cupped her face with one hand. She was barely conscious, and very weak. Bruises were scattered across her pale face, tears in her bloodshot eyes.  
  
" Ginny, oh my god, what happened?" his heart raced, along with the words from his mouth.  
  
" I didn't see, who it was".  
  
He could easily tell she was having trouble breathing, let alone speaking. As careful as he could be, Harry lifted Ginny into his arms, taking his time while standing up, then bolting from the library.  
  
And to the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: It's short, but those who know me, know that I do this. Anyways, if you like the idea, I'll continue. If not, I'll go onto something else. Thanks and HAPPY THANKSGIVING! 


	2. The Mute Victim

~ In Harm's Way~  
  
A/N: Hey there, sorry for the long wait for this chapter.  
  
Chapter Two: The Mute Victim  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron laid in the dark of the cozy dormitory, unaware of the recent discovery. Scabbers the rat scrambled around next to him. Sleep was just overcoming him when-  
  
" Ron!" Harry nearly tripped upon his horrified entrance, " Ron, wake up!". While Ron was alert after nearly sending his pet flying across the room, Harry couldn't notice (the only light was dim from the lanterns outside the open doorway). " Wake up! Wake up! It's Ginny!".  
  
Ron peeled Harry's arms from him. " What?" he grunted, angry from being disturbed during a peaceful bliss.  
  
" It's Ginny!" he repeated, breathless.  
  
" I heard you. What about her?" he grumbled, trying to get comfortable again.  
  
Harry lost all resistance, grabbing Ron by the collar of his pajamas, forcing him upright. " Listen to me, someone's attacked her, I found her in the library, she's hurt really bad".  
  
Ron broke from the grip he was in, scrambling to the end of his bed, muttering several curse words under his breath. He was out of sight.  
  
Harry gripped at his hair, eyes tightly shut, almost like he was hyperventilating. Falling to his knees, forehead against the floor. It was overwhelming enough to make his stomach turn. Ginny Weasley, so innocent and alone in the first place. Someone hurt her, something so terrible. The mental image of the terrifying look in her eyes had Harry in tears on the dormitory floor.  
  
  
  
Hermione came into the dorm room after daybreak, finding Harry asleep on his stomach, seeming to have had a painful night. Kneeling next to him, gently patting back to wake him.  
  
After a moment or so, he snapped his eyes open in shock, looking up at her.  
  
" Good morning" she greeted him with a warm smile, " you only missed the bed by a few feet".  
  
Harry slowly propped himself against his bed frame, revealing the blood on his shirt, Ginny's blood. " How's Ginny? Is she alright".  
  
Hermione shrugged, gazing at the floor, then at him. " I don't know, I haven't seen her and Ron hasn't said anything. George and Fred are grateful that you found her, they think she would have died if you weren't there".  
  
Harry was still stunned, " you should I have seen the look on her face, I mean, the look in her eyes was just, indescribable".  
  
" She's lucky you were there".  
  
Just then, Ron walked into the room, looking worn down and exhausted. Hermione and Harry jumped to their feet.  
  
" How is she?".  
  
Ron sighed, " Promfrey said she'll be fine as soon as the wounds heal. Nothing more than scraps, bruises, and a fractured wrist".  
  
Harry was relieved.  
  
" Does she remember anything?" Hermione asked.  
  
" No clue" Ron shrugged, " hasn't said a word, she's too scared to speak. But we know she can" he paused. " Hang on a second. Harry, why not try talking to her? If anyone, she'd talk to you!".  
  
Harry was astonished by the idea, " I'm not her brother".  
  
" She doesn't give you that weepy eye look to everyone, just you" Hermione said.  
  
He didn't know how Hermione noticed such a thing, and he didn't want to know either.  
  
" Alright".  
  
  
  
He was scared to see her. After the previous night, he didn't know how to look at her. But, Harry had to remember that what was happening, was worse for her than anyone else, and if he was the person to make her feel better, so be it.  
  
Ginny laid curled under the blankets, her tired eyes wide open, staring down at her knees with no interest. Her face still had small hints of blue and red, same with her hands.  
  
" Harry" her voice whispered when he sat down.  
  
" Hi Ginny" he smiled like she was a two-years-old, " are you alright?".  
  
She looked down again, " I guess".  
  
He leaned closer to her, " what happened?".  
  
Ginny sigh trembled, " I was in the common room, all I remember is being dragged out, and then you found me". Tears slowly threatened her eyes and words.  
  
" It's okay" he told her, " do you have any idea who it was?".  
  
She shook her head, " I didn't see him".  
  
" You're sure it's a guy?".  
  
All she could do is nod.  
  
He knew there was something she wasn't telling him, but couldn't say. The last thing he wanted to do was force it out of her.  
  
" I was raped" se softly cried.  
  
Harry's mind went into shock, he couldn't believe what she had just said. She wasn't beaten, that was not the only thing that was done.  
  
" Oh my god" he gasped.  
  
Ginny forced herself to sit up, crying a river by the time she did. Harry wrapped her in a soft embrace, letting her muffle the cries on his shoulder. Very gently, he caressed her back, feeling the tremors in her spine.  
  
" Ginny, I am so sorry".  
  
" Don't tell Ron" she cried, " please, don't tell any of them. I don't want them to".  
  
He hesitated. Ron was his best friend, this was his sister.  
  
" Promise me Harry, please, promise me that you won't tell. They can't know".  
  
What else was he suppose to do? Ginny was begging him, in tears, still in his arms. He couldn't betray her.  
  
" I won't tell anyone, I promise" he whispered.  
  
After laying her back down on the bed, she let exhaustion take over, and closed her eyes. Harry quietly stood up to leave her to rest, but a hand holding his stopped him.  
  
" Don't go" she whispered.  
  
" What?" he wanted to make sure he had heard her, her voice was so soft.  
  
Ginny was near slumber, " just stay".  
  
Harry laid down next to her, placing his stomach against her back. He felt her slow, deep breaths and he knew she had fallen asleep. Sliding an arm around her waist, holding her close. Still not understanding what happened. 


	3. Keeping a Promise

~ In Harm's Way~  
  
Harry woke early in the afternoon, Ginny was still asleep. She looked somewhat at ease, the corners of her lips twitched occasionally, maybe she wasn't too calm.  
  
Madam Promfrey walked by, seeing that he was awake, smiled, and continued with her duty. When she made her way past the large doorway, Ron had walked into the hospital wing.  
  
" Hey" he whispered, sitting next to Ginny's side of the bed.  
  
Harry waved with the hand he had around her.  
  
" She asked you to stay?".  
  
He nodded, " I don't mind".  
  
" Did she say anything?" Ron asked, hopeful.  
  
" Yeah" Harry looked down at Ginny, " she asked that I don't tell you, for the time being, I'm going to respect that. But, as her brother, you have to help me find who it is".  
  
Ron nodded, not objecting that Harry would not say what he was told. " Does she know?".  
  
" She only knows that it's a boy, besides that, she has no idea".  
  
" Maybe I'll go talk to her roommates" Ron said, " maybe they saw or heard something last night".  
  
" That is a good idea".  
  
When Ron was out of sight, Ginny opened her eyes and turned onto her back. Harry caught her in his gaze when she did.  
  
" You're really not going to tell Ron?" she asked, he knew she must have been pretending to sleep when her brother was there.  
  
" You asked me not too, and I promised I wouldn't".  
  
Ginny moved into a sitting position. The sunlight shone on her tangled red hair, puffy eyes, and bruises. " Thank you".  
  
" You're welcome" he also sat up, " we'll find out who did this, and until then, no one will hurt you".  
  
She gazed down at the bed sheets, " you don't have to do that" she assumed he meant that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.  
  
Harry followed her path, ducking slightly, " I want to, he's still in school, and he won't touch you again".  
  
Madam Promfrey approached them, besides a boy with a case of the stomach flu, they were the only ones there. " You're free to go Miss Weasley, your wounds should heal quickly" she, like any other staff member, was still under the impression that a book shelf in the library had injured Ginny. It was the best given excuse. " Lunch is being served now, Mister Potter, will you take her?".  
  
He nodded, and helped Ginny off the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
She stumbled in the corridor on the way to the Hall, like she did not want to be going there. When coming to the open entrance, she stopped.  
  
" He's going to be in there" her voice was very secure, she was stating a fact.  
  
Harry took a step back to her, " he'll know better than to go anywhere near you" Ginny still did not feel assured. " We don't have to go".  
  
" If I don't go now, I may never go in there again" her eyes were still locked on the door.  
  
She wanted to get to their seats as quickly as they could. Harry stayed behind her, no one noticed them, they didn't even look up.  
  
Ginny sat down between Ron and Harry, across from Hermione, Neville, George, and Fred. She tried to hide her face over the plate.  
  
Everyone was silent, no one knew that to say.  
  
" Someone, please, say..." a scream interrupted her words. Now they had the students attention. Harry and Ron looked to see a crouching Draco Malfoy behind Ginny. He had pulled at the bottom of her shirt, enough to make her scream.  
  
" He's first on the list" Ron muttered, his attempt to hit him had failed, he was too fast. Ron knew better than to go after him, at least, right now.  
  
Harry watched Draco back to his seat, with a sickening grin of satisfaction. Malfoy had been pure vermin since his first year (most likely before that, but they didn't know him then), but he knew where his boundaries were.  
  
" What can I get you?" Hermione asked, smiling.  
  
Ginny shrugged, " I'm not hungry, I guess I'm still tired".  
  
" I can walk back to the tower with you if you want" she offered.  
  
Without answering, Ginny left the table, Hermione followed. They met at the end of the aisle and left together. Fred and George moved into Hermione's place, they, along with Harry, crowded near Ron.  
  
" What did her roommates say?" Fred impatiently asked.  
  
Ron shrugged, loosing hope, " the same thing, she went to the common room to get a book she forgot, and didn't come back".  
  
" That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" George commented.  
  
" It's what they said".  
  
" He had to be from Gryffindor" Harry claimed.  
  
Fred glared at him, " no need to be sexist, it could have been a catfight gone wrong".  
  
" Harry's right" Ron said, " Ginny told him, she knew it was a boy. There are other things, but, she made him promise not to tell".  
  
" If it becomes necessary, I will " Harry added, " what she told won't help find out who it is, just more eager to find him".  
  
The other agreed, knowing they wouldn't be able to get it out of him even if they wanted to.  
  
" But he's right" George went back to what Harry said only a minute ago, " if he got into the common room, he has to be in Gryffindor".  
  
Ron stared at his plate, " unless Ginny left the common room".  
  
" She didn't" Harry told him.  
  
" So let's ask the guys" Fred suggested.  
  
George sarcastically responded, " oh yeah, they'll defiantly tell us if they attacked a helpless fourteen-year-old girl, you moron!".  
  
" Don't call me a moron!".  
  
" I'm going back to the common room" Harry interrupted the argument, " conversations are not going to solve this". He left them without another word.  
  
" Can't someone say 'good-bye' at least?" Fred asked. 


	4. Wrongfully Accused

In Harm's Way  
  
  
  
A/N- I know that with the year it is in this story, Percy should have graduated, but it's a story, and he's here.  
  
Chapter Four- Wrongfully Accused  
  
  
  
Harry ran back to the common room, he knew both girls were there. But after entering the portrait hole, only Hermione was there, sitting at tone of the tables reading, as usual.  
  
" Is Ginny asleep?".  
  
Hermione nodded as if he wasn't even there. Harry collapsed in the chair across from her, still nothing. " I love you Hermione Granger".  
  
Her eyes shot in his direction, " what?" she screamed.  
  
Harry smirked, letting out a small laugh, " just wanted to get your attention".  
  
She closed the book and placed it in front of her, " that's not funny".  
  
" I'm sorry".  
  
He always had that way of making it so hard just to stay mad at him. " So, what are you going to do about Ginny?".  
  
" Anything I can".  
  
" I really admire what you're doing for her Harry, a lot of guys would push aside a quiet girl like her".  
  
He shrugged, " I'd do the same for you" he paused, " or any other girl".  
  
Just then, Ron, George and Fred entered from the portrait hole. Percy was behind them, which was very strange because his schedule was so full that he hardly had time to come to the tower, at least during the day.  
  
" There you are Potter" he stepped forward, ahead of his brothers. While they look terrified, he was madder than hell.  
  
Harry stood, purposely trying to sound nicer than him, " hi Percy, how are you?".  
  
" Maybe Hermione shouldn't be alone with you, who knows what you might do to her".  
  
From an eye corner, he saw that Hermione was disgusted by his comment, as well as Harry. " What's that suppose to mean?".  
  
" Exactly what I say" Percy's face was stone cold, " you seem to have a thing for beating on younger girls".  
  
Now he knew where this was going. " Really? Because the last time I checked, I had never done that before".  
  
" Oh come on Potter, you can't hide it, it all makes sense when you think about it. The fact that you found her, she was alone, you were alone, and you were the only two out of the common room so late at night".  
  
" Well then obviously it doesn't make sense, there had to be someone else out, because it was not be. I would never do such a thing to Ginny".  
  
" I guess we'll see about that, it'll be soon. I'm giving you three days Potter" it was almost like a threat, " three days to find this so called other person and give proof that it was him who hurt Ginny. Otherwise, I'm going to Dumbledore, and you can kiss your remainder years at Hogwarts goodbye. And I can assure you, Harry Potter, that it will be a lot worse then any encounter with whom who shall not be named". With those brittle words, Percy brushed between George and Ron, leaving the common room.  
  
Harry remained standing, now looking at his best friend. It all became clear, Ron was on Percy's side, he actually thought Harry was the one who attacked, and rapped but they didn't know that, Ginny.  
  
" Harry, I....".  
  
He interrupted, " forget it" and Harry went upstairs to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was his first day. Harry had three days before he would most likely be expelled, to find out who else was there the other night. He was the accused, and only Ginny herself believed it was a lie. But, there was another person, who saw him as innocent.  
  
" I want to help you" that's how Hermione greeted him in the common room the next morning.  
  
He was still in a bad mood, " what? Get me banned from Hogwarts? Or sent to Azkaban? Which is it?".  
  
" Neither, I want to help you find this person".  
  
Harry looked at her, surprised, " why?".  
  
" Plenty of reasons" she said, " for Gunny, to catch the jackass, and to keep you here with me" she paused, " and with Ron and everyone else".  
  
Harry grinned, " thank-you. I hope you have ideas, because I have no clue where to start".  
  
Hermione tilted her neck, " well, you could start by telling me what Ginny told you".  
  
He immediately objected, " no, I can't break that promise. Trust me, I went threw it thousands of times, there's nothing there that will help. Except, it's defiantly a guy".  
  
She nodded, " alright, but we have to start small".  
  
He knew she was always right when it came to planning, " that doesn't mean something like crawling around on the floor, does it?".  
  
" Brilliant Harry!".  
  
Hermione dropped to the floor, Harry followed. The two scattered around the common room, specifically in the area from the staircase to the portrait hole.  
  
" Harry, come look at this!" Hermione was near one of the couches, he immediately crawled over. She was sitting on her legs, holding a gold pocket watch on a matching chain.  
  
" That's Snape's!" Harry yelled.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, " what? Are you sure?".  
  
" How many times have we walked into potions class late and he takes that out just to spite us?".  
  
She was doubtful, " but, there's a lot of things dropped here, we can't assume the first belonging we find is the guy".  
  
" Why would something belonging to Snape be in the Gryffindor common room? He's in charge of Slytherin".  
  
Hermione seemed slightly pale, " distinct features" she muttered.  
  
" What?".  
  
" Distinct features" she was more clear this time, " there's so many things about Snape that makes him so different from anyone at Hogwarts".  
  
" Like his personality" Harry commented.  
  
On cue, Ginny came walking down the spiral staircase. Hermione glared at him, Ginny stopped on the second to last step when she saw them.  
  
" What's going on?".  
  
Hermione was still glaring. " Ginny, is there any chance it could have been Snape who attacked you?" Harry asked, watching Hermione.  
  
Ginny waited, but was very sure when she answered, " no, I heard his voice, it wasn't Snape".  
  
" You heard him talk? What did he say?" Hermione asked, taking her attention off Harry.  
  
" When I tried to fight him off, he said ' what are you trying to pull without Harry here?' but he sounded young, like your age".  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione, who shrugged, " I guess we're back to square one, but we have time" somehow, he knew she meant more by that.  
  
" Harry, I'll tell Dumbledore it wasn't you" it almost sounded like she was pleading.  
  
" They're only going to think Harry threatened you into saying that" Hermione said, " don't worry, he's not going anywhere". 


End file.
